A Romantic Night
by bobbyjo107
Summary: Kaito and Len are having a romantic night out, but they don't realize that Stan and Kyle are filming the night.


KaitoXLen-A Romantic Night

One fine morning in America, Len Kagamine was sleeping peacefully under the banana-patterned covers of his bed. Just then, Len's sister Rin came bursting into Len's room to wake him up. That made Len very cross.

"Rin! Why the fuck do you have to do that everytime?! It really pisses me off! You're acting like Cartman!" shouted Len.

"Sorry, Len. It's just that breakfast is nearly ready and Cartman's cooking," said Rin.

She dashed out of the room. Len followed her downstairs to the kitchen where Eric Cartman was cooking breakfast. Stan Marsh was sitting at the table with Kaito Shion. Len took a seat next to Kaito. Len loved to sit next to Kaito at meal times because he liked looking at Kaito. He loved everything about Kaito. As soon as breakfast was ready, Cartman set it on the table. After that, everyone started eating.

"Hey, Cartman. Nice way of making these pancakes," said Sonic the Hedgehog. "They're not burnt on the sides like Kyle makes them."

"Sonic, I didn't burn the pancakes last time! I kept my eye on them all the time! All right?!" Kyle Broflovski shouted.

"Of course you didn't burn the pancakes last time, Kyle. You were 100% careful with them," said Sonic.

After breakfast everyone went outside. But Kaito and Len went upstairs to Kaito's room.

"Len, how's this for a night out?" asked Kaito.

"Really, Kaito?" asked Len.

"Yeah. How about you and me spend the night out. Just you and me. How about that?" said Kaito.

"That sounds wonderful, Kaito," said Len.

So, later that night, the two went out to spend the night and started it off by having dinner at a restaurant. They ordered chicken curry and chips and a drink each. When their food arrived, they started to eat.

"Len, I reckon Kyle and Stan aren't watching us," said Kaito.

Len looked out of the window.

"No," he said. " They're not."

"Good," said Kaito.

After their dinner they went to a movie. They saw a movie with action and romance in for the both of them. After that they went to sit at the top of a hill so they could watch the view.

"It's so beautiful, Kaito," said Len.

"Yeah. It sure is," said Kaito.

"I hope Stan and Kyle aren't watching us," said Len, a little worried.

"They better not be," said Kaito.

After a couple more minutes or maybe 30 more minutes of watching the view, Kaito got up and held out a hand to Len as if he was asking him to dance.

"Let's go home now. The others'll be wondering where we are," he said.

Len took Kaito's hand and got up. He and Kaito walked hand-in-hand all the way home. Meanwhile, two boys who had been recording the whole night were talking to each other.

"Looks like they're gonna get married," said Stan.

"Yeah. When Len's a little grown-up," said Kyle.

Both he and Stan laughed. Then they started to sing.

"Len and Kaito

Sitting in a tree.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First comes love,

Then comes marriage.

And then comes a baby

In a baby carriage!"

Then they both laughed again. Unfortunately, Miku heard them and got very cross and walked up to them.

"Stan and Kyle! Will you two get your asses straight back to the house right now and leave Len and Kaito alone!" she shouted.

Stan and Kyle packed their filming things into Kyle's bag and went back to the Vocaloid mansion with Miku.

As soon as Kaito and Len got home, they went into the living room to watch a romantic movie. After their romantic movie ended, they went upstairs to Kaito's room. On the way up, they heard shouting coming from downstairs in the kitchen. It looked as if Miku had told Sonic what Stan and Kyle had been doing. As soon as they got into Kaito's room, Kaito set Len down on his bed and sat next to him.

"Stan and Kyle were watching us," said Len, his eyes swelling up with tears.

"Yeah. They were," said Kaito.

"And now they've made me cry," said Len, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He buried his face into Kaito's chest and sobbed, putting his arms around Kaito's neck. Kaito smiled and put his arms around Len's back, hugging the blond. They both moved away to look into each other's eyes. Kaito smiled and wiped Len's tears away with his thumb. Len leaned up to Kaito and kissed him on the lips. Kaito returned the kiss. The two pulled apart when air was needed and looked into each other's eyes again. Then Kaito climbed into his bed with Len climbing in after him. Kaito put his arms on Len's back to keep the blond close to him. Len smiled and put his arms around Kaito's neck, cuddling in to Kaito's chest.

"I love you," said Kaito.

"I love you too," said Len.

He and Kaito were so happy together. They'd had a romantic night out together. A night they would never forget.


End file.
